


Welcome To The New Decade

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [62]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 2020s, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: 1 slightly late New Year's Eve fic :)
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Welcome To The New Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! ITS 2020 YALLS! How fast time flies... I almost forgot to write this and it's already a bit late now but hey at least it's still the 1st.
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC OF THE NEW DECADE!
> 
> Title bc I have MCR stuck in my head.
> 
> I didn't go to a New Year's party this year but instead hung out with my family and had raclette. It was very chill.  
> Also, I re-watched the first few episodes of the series with my parents (in english! I'm so proud xD) & I gotta say Why did they have to give us Crowley's beautiful long hair in the first ep only for it to almost never have any screentime afterwards? Now I feel robbed!

On past new year's eves, Aziraphale either didn't pay much attention to the date- he's immortal, after all, and after a while the passing of single years stopped seeming so important- or, since he moved to London, he usually just watches the fireworks when he is in town. 

Crowley, he knows, always goes to some party or another, and hates missing the day- well, night-, loves the moment when the clocks hit midnight, when they are surrounded by people delighted to have made it through another year...

This year, Aziraphale expected to go with Crowley- he doesn't have any traditions of his own after all, and they already spent the holidays at Aziraphale's place after all, so it would only be fair.

"Crowley?" he calls for the demon who disappeared under a heater in his snake form a few hours ago.

"Whssssit?" Crowley hisses, half asleep, slithering into the open room, turning human and promptly almost falling onto their face as they attempt to get up from the floor.

Aziraphale laughs, holding out a hand to help that Crowley swats out of the way half-heartedly, sticking out their tongue at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I've done this before, you know? Now, what's it, angel?"

Aziraphale presses a kiss to their cheek before he says:

"I just wanted to ask where you want to go for New Year's Eve? I'm afraid I still don't really know which Partys are 'cool' these days..."

"Party? Why are we going to a party?" 

"...because it's New Year's Eve? Don't you always go to a party for New Year's, dear?"

"Oh- uh. Yeah? I guess? Didn't think you'd want to go though, kinda figured we'd just hang out, do your thing..."

"My 'thing'? I don't have a New Year's tradition, if that's what you mean. And you know I don't mind going with you, dearest!"

"Huh. Oh. Well. Ngk. Um, actually, though, I'm fine? Just staying at your place or whatever? I. Um. Might actually prefer that, just this year..."

"Oh! Well, that's alright then" 

Aziraphale smiles.

In the end, they do go out for New Year's- albeit not for any big party. Anathema sent an invitation- well, she sent both Crowley and Anathema an identical text message before rethinking that, deleting the messages and putting them both of her friends as well as Newt into a chat group in the only messenger app all three of them have, and sent the message again.

> _Hi there!_
> 
> _We haven't seen you for a while- do you have plans for New Year's? Feel free to join me and Newt, we're making raclette!_

Of course, Aziraphale could never say no to raclette, and Crowley assures him that it's fine with him too- and they way they smile, Aziraphale believes them. And wonders why Crowley always went to the biggest parties in the past, when now all the demon seems to want is hang out with Aziraphale and a few friends...

Oh.

That actually answers it- it's not like Crowley had any close friends amongst the demons or anyone else really in the past.

He hugs Crowley tight and just shakes his head when they ask what is going on.

Hanging out at Anathema's with her and Newt and, of course, Aziraphale, is nice- kind of like a double date, Crowley thinks, and doesn't even mentally cringe too much at that notion. It's sweet, really.

"And? Are you finally moving in together, or still pretending like that's not what's going to happen?" Anathema asks, laughing, as they start cutting vegetables and getting the cheese ready. 

"My plants wouldn't fit in the bookstore" Crowley snarks back.

"Aren't you already moved in together, just in both flats?" Newton asks, unusually perceptive.

Aziraphale just smiles at them all.

The food is good, the wine is even better, conversation flows easily and at midnight, before they clink their champagne flutes, Crowley kisses Aziraphale on the lips while multi-coloured fireworks explode in the sky.

It is tradition, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Happy 2020! Happy New Decade!!!  
> Thank you to all my readers who stuck with me through this series that got so immensely long for a little ficlet series, thank you for every comment and kudos! May the next year bring only good things for yalls! 
> 
> If you want me to let you know when I upload another part in this series, just leave a comment below :)


End file.
